


A New Start

by Brunhild



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunhild/pseuds/Brunhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lagertha and Rollo are reunited as they both struggle to put their lives together after they leave Kattegat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rollo gathered his belongings and walked off of the ship. He looked around the immediate area. He was familiar with this village. He and Ragnar had fought here many years ago beside their father when they had first starting fighting. This is also the village in which they met Lagertha. The village now called Stav, had changed a lot since he had been here. There were more houses and people now. Rollo had decided to settle down in this village for the winter. Since he left Kattegat, he had raided with several raiding parties this past spring and summer. The raids had went well and he had acquired quite a bit of wealth. Each group of raiders had wanted him to stay but Rollo had preferred to move on before someone found out who he was and what he had done. After Arne's death and his trial, Rollo decided to leave Kattegat for good. Siggy had begged him to stay. Siggy did not understand, if he wasn't an outlaw, he was treated as such. He was an outcast. Everyone had shunned him. Pretty soon, everyone had started shunning Siggy as well. It wasn't fair to Siggy if he stayed. People treated her badly because she had chose to stand by his side. Siggy had already been through enough. He reasoned that she deserved better than him. After he left, Rollo got on a ship and went to the Orkney Islands where he and Ragnar had a cousin. He stayed there until the raiding season started. He raided with different groups going the Baltic lands and two groups that sailed West to England just like his brother Ragnar had done. Now that the season had ended, he needed to look for a place to spend winter. He walked for many miles until he came to a small settlement. The village appeared to be nearing the end of the harvest season. The workers in the field were busy harvesting grain for the upcoming winter. Rollo continued walking toward the village hoping to find someone with a house that he could rent until spring. He found a path that he hoped would lead him into the main part of the village. As he came around the field, he looked over and saw a familiar face. Lagertha. What was she doing here working in the fields? She did not notice him. Bjorn who was working beside his mother recognized Rollo immediately.  
"Rollo!" cried Bjorn as he ran to his uncle. Rollo held out his arms to the boy as Lagertha looked up, surprised.  
"Rollo, uncle, I was afraid I would never see you again" said the boy as he held Rollo in a bear-like embrace.  
"Well, here I am" said Rollo, "how have you and your mother been?"  
"We are fine. I have a new baby brother now, his name is Fridleif. He was born six weeks ago." Rollo stepped back and looked at the boy, shocked by this revelation. Rollo looked at Lagertha. She looked different as she walked his way. She had put baby Fridleif on her back so that she could work in the fields.  
"Hello Rollo" said Lagertha as she walked toward him. She was noticeably thinner than she had been and she looked exhausted.  
"Good morning Lagertha" said Rollo as he reached out and hugged his sister-in-law. She relaxed in his arms as he embraced her. Rollo placed his hand atop the baby's head. The child opened his eyes, pale blue--same as Ragnar's eyes. The baby looked straight at Rollo, the baby was curious like his father as well. Rollo smiled at his new nephew. He wondered did Ragnar know about his new son by Lagertha? Lagertha stepped back from Rollo's embrace.  
"I have to get back to work now, it is the harvest season, there is much to do today, it looks like it will rain soon. It will probably start this evening if not sooner.  
"Okay, I understand" said Rollo as he turned to continue to the main village. "I must look for a place to stay for the winter. I will need a house to rent until spring."  
"You could stay with us" suggested Lagertha.  
"No, I do not want to burden you Lagertha. I will find my own place."  
"You would not be a burden to me Rollo. Bjorn, Fridleif and I would enjoy the company." Rollo stopped and thought about what she suggested for a moment. The dark clouds increased, the wind began to blow and drops of rain fell from the gray clouds overhead.  
"Bjorn, come and get Fridleif and take him home before he gets wet!" Bjorn took the baby, put him under his cloak and took the baby home. The man overseeing the harvest dismissed everyone for the day and told them to come back when the sun came out again. Lagertha and Rollo ran from the muddy field to a small house in a thicket of trees.

The small farm house was smaller than the house that she and Ragnar had shared back in Kattegat but it was in good shape. The house had belonged to Lagertha's father. He had given it to her when she came back to the village. She had livestock and a large garden as well.  
"Here we are" said Lagertha as she opened the door to the house. The small house was well built, a proper home for a mother and two sons thought Rollo as he looked around the house.  
"Take a seat, I will get us a noon meal. I hope you like rabbit stew with carrots and potatoes. There is also cheese, butter, bread and an apple pastry."  
"I have travel many months and ate things that you could not imagine, rabbit stew sounds like a meal fit for the gods Lagertha."  
Lagertha had prepared a rabbit stew earlier in the morning and let it simmer while she went to work in the fields. She spooned the stew into three bowls and placed the bowls on the table. She uncovered the bread and cheese from the morning meal and placed it in the center of the table. Bjorn placed a pitcher of ale and three cups beside the bread and cheese. The three of them sat down to eat. Rollo looked at Lagertha and spoke.  
"How long have you lived here?"  
"I have been here since I left Kattegat about ten months ago. I came back here because this is my father's village and he is the earl now. This is a small village, it is peaceful here and we have all that we need." Rollo nodded his head as she told him about everything that had happened to her since she left Kattegat. She had found out that she was having a baby about a month after she had left Kattegat. She had not sent word to Ragnar about the baby because he had married Aslaug and he was expecting a child with her.  
"Ragnar should know about this child Lagertha, Fridleif is his son and he should provide support for him" said Rollo.  
"If Ragnar finds out about the baby, it will not be from my mouth" said a defiant Lagertha, as she stared straight into Rollo's eyes." I have made it these many months without the help of Ragnar Lothbrok and I will continue to do so!" She was still angry about Ragnar's betrayal. Who could blame her reasoned Rollo. Ragnar had blamed Lagertha for the miscarriage, then while Gyda lay dying in Kattegat, Ragnar was sleeping with another woman in Gotaland behind Lagertha's back. The young woman, Princess Aslaug, had came to Kattegat expecting Ragnar's child. Ragnar and Aslaug were man and wife now. It was hard to believe so much had happened in one year.  
"So Rollo, what have you done since you left Kattegat?"  
"Well, I sailed to Orkney and stayed with a cousin until raiding season. Then I raided with different groups during the spring and summer. I didn't stay in one place too long, I didn't want anyone to find out about me, so I kept traveling." Rollo lowered his head and continued eating his meal.  
"I see" said Lagertha. " I didn't, well I couldn't raid this summer because I was expecting. Bjorn and I made it as best we could. My family helped us too. The baby was born in early September." The baby, hearing Lagertha's voice began to wake up. She smiled as she walked over to pick up the infant who had just started to stir. She found a cloth and placed it on her shoulder. She walked over to the fireplace, sat down and began to nurse him. Rollo and Bjorn finished the meal, cleaned the dishes and placed them back on the table. Lagertha finished nursing the baby, changed him and sat back down by the fireplace. She sang softly to him as he fussed and eventually went to sleep. Lagertha soon feel asleep as well. Rollo thought to himself that today was a good day to sleep. The rain had steadily increased since they came back to the house. There would be no going back to the fields today. Rollo walked toward a sleeping Lagertha and took the baby from her. He looked down at him. The child was Ragnar's no doubt. He wondered what Ragnar would do if he knew that he had a new son with Lagertha? Ragnar was a fool to leave Lagertha thought Rollo. If he and Lagertha had gotten married, he would have still been with Lagertha now and this would have been his son. Rollo sighed when he thought about what might have been.  
"Rollo, I will take Fridleif to his bed" said Bjorn. Rollo gave the sleeping baby to his older brother. He watched as Bjorn placed the baby in the cradle by Lagertha's chair.  
The rain had made the room rather chilly. The fire in the fireplace was dying down. There were only two small logs by the fireplace. Rollo went outside to get more wood. He noticed that there was wood stacked in different spots but not much of it had been chopped and brought into the house. He thought about Lagertha and how tired she looked. She was probably trying to do everything by herself. Rollo felt sorry for Lagertha. Other than Bjorn, she had no one to help around the house. It was then that he decided to stay with Lagertha as long as she needed him. As long as they mutually agreed to such an arrangement. He stacked an armload of wood and took it back inside the house. Bjorn was sitting in the chair finishing a pear.  
"Bjorn, come and help me chop some wood and bring it inside."  
"Okay, we had chopped some wood but we didn't have a chance to chop it into smaller pieces for the fire because we had to work the harvest" said Bjorn. Rollo and Bjorn went outside to the enclosed area outside of the house to chop wood. The two of them worked in silence.  
Rollo looked at Bjorn and asked, "How have you and your mother been, tell me the truth."  
"Mother is okay most days, sometimes she gets really sad, I do too sometimes. I miss Kattegat and my friends. I miss father too. I don't miss Aslaug, I didn't even like her. I guess father is okay, he probably has another son like he wanted."  
"Yes, I guess so" said Rollo.  
"I miss Gyda more than I miss anyone, I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye to her. I didn't get another chance to tell her that I loved her either."  
"I didn't either" said Rollo as he handed Bjorn wood to stack. The young man's words had made him very sad. He thought about his niece Gyda and what she had meant to him. He remembered how he had felt when Ragnar told him that Gyda was dead.  
"Do you miss Kattagat? Do you miss Siggy too?"  
"Yes, I miss Kattegat and Siggy too."  
"Why did you leave, Rollo? Father said that you could stay."  
Rollo had never lied to Bjorn and he did not plan to now. He planned to tell Bjorn what he was old enough to understand. Maybe he would understand. He could only hope that he would. "I had to leave, I did some very bad things. I brutally killed a man in battle, I gravely injured another and I fought against my own brother. People saw me as a traitor and that is why I had to leave."  
Because you killed Arne and fought with Jarl Borg against Father and King Horik?  
"Yes."  
"Mother said that you had your own reasons for fighting with Jarl Borg. She said the choice was yours to make, right or wrong."  
"Yes, I did have my reasons for fighting with Jarl Borg and I don't regret that. I hate that I killed Arne, but war is war and men die in wars. You will understand these things better when you are older." Bjorn and Rollo continued chopping wood until it was dark outside. After they had chopped enough wood to last a few days, they both took an armful of wood inside and stacked it by the fireplace. After placing the wood by the fireplace, Bjorn went back out to feed the animals. While they had been outside, Lagertha had woke up and lit several candles which had brightened the room. She had finished a piece of cloth on the loom and was taking it off to place in a basket by her chair.  
"Rollo, you must be tired from your long journey, let me show you to your room, follow me." Rollo followed Lagertha to the back of the house until they got to a small dark room. The room was between her room and Bjorn's room. There was a bed with several furs, a chair, two tables on each side of the bed and a trunk for storage. The walls were stout and there was a door that could be closed for privacy. Lagertha lit two candles, one on each side of the bed, to light the room. |  
"Thank-you for letting me stay Lagertha."  
"You can stay as long as you like, I will tell my mother and father that you are my guest."  
"Do they know about...?"  
"No, not unless someone else has told them, no one here has mentioned you. Most people do know that Ragnar is an earl now and that he has a new wife..." Lagertha stopped and turned to leave.  
"Thanks again Lagertha."  
"You are welcome Rollo. If you will excuse me now, I have to help Bjorn feed the animals." She left the room and Rollo preceded to unpack. He placed his belongings in the storage trunk in front of the bed. As he unpacked the last bag, he took out several gifts that he had bought in different places. He had a knife and an axe for Bjorn. The boy would be raiding in a few years and he would need these items for protection even sooner. He set the two items aside. Rollo then picked up a chain with a locket on it. The chain and locket were both pure gold. He had bought it in England. He had Lagertha in mind when he bought it. He smiled when he thought about how the chain would look on Lagertha. He could not wait to see her wear it. He had not known about the baby. He decided to carve the baby a wooden toy in the coming weeks. Tired from his journey, Rollo lay down and went to sleep.

Rollo woke up several hours later. He sat up and looked around. He saw the gifts on the bed that he was to give Lagertha and Bjorn. He picked up the items and walked out of the room. Lagertha was setting up the loom to begin working on a new piece of cloth. Baby Fridleif had just went back to sleep. Bjorn was setting the table for dinner. Rollo walked over to Bjorn and placed the axe and knife on the table.  
"These are for your Bjorn, you will need these soon."  
"Thank-you Rollo," Bjorn said as he picked up the gifts. He examined the knife and the axe. He had only seen knives and axes like this in his father and uncle's possession, and now he had his own. He smiled as he looked at the items. Rollo walked in front of Lagertha as presented her with the locket.  
"For you, _shield maiden_." She looked at the locket in her hand and stared at the design carved on the outside. _Shield maiden_ , it had been a while since anyone had addressed her as such.  
"Rollo, this is lovely, thank-you." She let Rollo place the locket around her neck. He trembled as he put the locket around Lagertha's neck. She touched the locket around her neck and smiled. She turned and kissed Rollo on the cheek. He blushed.  
"So, I take it that you like the locket?  
"Yes, I like it very much, thank-you."  
"You are welcome."  
Lagertha, Rollo and Bjorn sat down together for dinner. They laughed and talked just like they did when they lived in Kattegat. These times made Bjorn think of the times when he still lived on the farm before his father became earl and Gyda was still alive. He was happy to see his uncle again especially since it meant that his mother Lagertha had smiled more today than she had in months.

 

~The End~


	2. The Next Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rollo and Lagertha find themselves without Bjorn for a few days and decide to take advantage of their time alone.

Lagertha sat at the table and quietly drank her cider and ate her toasted bread and boiled egg. The house was very quite. Bjorn had went with her brother's son Svein yesterday morning to spend a few days with his family and would not be back until Tuesday. Today was just Thursday. Baby Friedleif had been awake most of the night. Lagertha had feed him and put him back to bed a half hour ago. It was early and Rollo was asleep. Nothing stirred outside except the cold winds that had brought snow late yesterday evening. The snow had started early this year. The harvest and the slaughter of the animals had only been finished about two weeks before. Lagertha had prepared her household well for the upcoming winter. With Rollo's help, she had been able to do more than she would have been able to with it only being her and Bjorn. Since he had been there, he had helped with the harvest, slaughter of the animals and had helped with gathering of firewood. Lagertha thought to herself that Rollo had arrive just in time. She offered him a place to stay as long as he desired. He had agreed to stay until spring.  
As she sat at the table, Lagertha thought about the tasks that she had to complete that day. There was not much to do now that the harvest had ended and winter had came so early this year. She decided to work the loom and finish up a blanket for Fridleif. She was deciding which task she would start on first when Rollo walked in.  
"Good morning Lagertha" said Rollo as he sat down across from Lagetha.  
"Good morning Rollo, did you sleep well? Were you warm enough?"  
"I slept pretty good. I had a lot of furs on the bed, so yes I was warm enough, thank-you for asking."  
"Sometimes there are not enough furs that you can put on the bed to keep warm. Our young priest found that out the hard way his first winter here" laughed Lagertha as she suddenly thought of the young man. Rollo laughed as he thought about the priest.  
"What are you laughing at Rollo?"  
"Your priest, he was so funny sometimes!"  
"Yes, I miss Athelstan. He was a nice young man. He helped us so much on the farm. Did you know that he taught the children to read and write too?"  
"Did he?"  
"Yes he did." Lagertha began to think about the past and quickly changed the subject.  
"Are you hungry Rollo, if you are there are some boiled eggs, bacon, cheese and bread here." Rollo nodded his head and Lagertha got up to fix Rollo a plate. Rollo poured himself a cup of cider as Lagertha placed his plate in front of him.  
"Thank-you."  
"You are welcome, If you will excuse me, I have to add some more wood to the fire."  
Rollo preceded to eat as Lagertha attended her tasks.

 

After breakfast, the day went fairly quickly as both Lagertha and Rollo stayed busy. Rollo spent most of the day playing with Fridleif when he was awake. At other times, Rollo sharpened various tools around the house. Lagertha worked the loom all day and only stopped to prepare the noon meal or to attend Fridleif. As the later part of the evening approached, Lagertha asked Rollo, "Would you like an early dinner tonight?"  
"Yes Lagertha that would be fine."  
"I will prepare our dinner after I nurse Friedleif."  
"Well I can set the table and warm the venison stew while you attend the baby."  
"Okay then."  
Rollo walked into the kitchen and prepared to warm up the food and set the table. In no time, he had the table set and the food warmed up. He spooned the stew into the bowls and placed bread in a plate beside each bowl. He put the cheese in the center of the table beside the pears and apples. He took the pitcher of ale off of the window sill and placed it on the table along with two candles. He stood back and looked at the now set table. Rollo was rather pleased with his work. Lagertha silently walked in seeing Rollo admire his domestic skills.  
"Everything looks nice Rollo" said Lagertha as she walked over to the table surprised at what Rollo had done.  
"I take it that all meets your approval" said Rollo as he pulled out a chair for Lagertha. Lagertha surprised, smiled at Rollo's seldom seen courtesy. She sat down and Rollo pushed her chair to the table. Rollo then sat down across from Lagertha. They were both ready to eat when they realized that there were no spoons. Rollo, embarrassed, apologized as he went to get two spoons.  
"Lagertha, I am sorry..."  
"Rollo it is okay, I have done the same thing myself many times before." They both started laughing as Rollo got the two spoons off of the other table. He sat down and the two of them proceeded to eat.  
"Miss Bjorn yet?" asked Rollo.  
"Yes, I do, but you must admit, it is very quite without him" laughed Lagertha. Rollo and Lagertha continued to talk throughout the meal. They talked long after the food was finished. Rollo got up.  
"I will wash the bowls and pots, Lagertha. You can go and sit down if you would like."  
"That is fine Rollo, you can go ahead and do that. I have to go and feed the animals."  
"If you can wait until I wash these bowls and pots, I will go out with you and help with the animals too."  
"Okay then, I will wait." Rollo quickly washed and dried the items and placed them on the table. He and Lagertha put on their cloaks and headed outside into the bitter cold.

 

The snow had stopped and the wind had ceased for a moment. They quickly feed the animals and started back toward the house. Lagertha, in a fit of mischief, picked up a ball of snow and hit Rollo on the side of the head. Surprised, he looked at the grin on Lagertha's face. She did not know what would happen next, Rollo was a difficult person to read. She walked backward, Rollo looked mad. Rollo walked forward in a menacing way. He smiled as he picked up a snowball and threw it at her! Soon they were involved in a snowball fight. If Bjorn were here, he would have chastised the both of them before he joined in too thought Lagertha. Rollo and Lagertha pelted each other with snowballs as they chased each other in the snow. Chilled to the bone, they mutually decided to go inside and change into dry clothes. Lagertha hung the wet clothes by the fire to dry. She sat down in the floor by the fire. Rollo came and sat beside her. He handed her a cup.  
"Ale?"  
"Better, it's mead."  
"Mead, where did you get mead Rollo?"  
"I got it two days ago. I helped a farmer fix the roof on his stable and he gave me a jug of mead." Lagertha looked at Rollo as he told her how he had helped the man fix the roof. Lagertha and Rollo talked for along time until baby Fridleif woke up demanding his dinner. After she fed the baby, Lagertha spread out a blanket on the floor and played with the baby. Rollo watched as Fridleif smiled at his mother as she tickled him and kissed his tiny face. Soon the baby started to get sleepy, Lagertha changed him and put him to bed for the night. Lagertha stretched as she came back into the room. The room, even with the fire had started to get cool. There was little reason to stay up much longer. She was tired anyway. Outside, the wind had started to blow again and it had began to sleet too. Rollo yawned. Lagertha smiled at him.  
"So you are sleepy too."  
"Yes, I think it is the weather."  
"Yes, I guess it is. It is getting cold in here now, I bet the rooms are cold too."  
"Yes, probably so..."  
"Well, we could sleep together tonight" suggested Lagertha. Rollo looked at her. He was surprised. Never had she suggested that the two of them sleep in the same bed. Lagertha walked to her room and prepared for bed. Rollo walked into his room and changed into his bed clothes. He lay down on his bed for a long time and then he got up. He walked toward Lagertha's room and walked in. He was shocked. Lagertha lay on her furs totally undressed. She smiled at Rollo as he stood at the foot of the bed staring at her.  
"Rollo, I almost froze to death waiting for you to make up your mind." Lagertha teased. Rollo still not believing this was happening proceeded to undress. He joined Lagertha on the bed as she smiled and turned to kiss him. He could not believe he was finally lying beside Lagertha. Rollo and Lagertha continued to kiss as they explored each others bodies. Rollo guided Lagertha beneath him, he was now on top of her. She moaned in passion as Rollo's lips explored her body. It had been along time since she had been intimate with anyone, not since Ragnar. Rollo had waited for Lagertha to come to him for a long time. He had always lusted after Lagertha and had dreamed about being with her many nights. Lagertha readied herself for Rollo as he continued to kiss her and caress her body. They continued to enjoy the warmth of each other's bodies as they began to make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably write another chapter or 2, I haven't decided yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, I will continue to work on this story as I get more ideas and as time permits.


End file.
